Untitled for the moment
by Ipet
Summary: Somehow finding herself in a different decade, Hermione tries hard not to change history, but it won't be easy when she's around the Marauders, Snape, Longbottom and other familiar faces.
1. Default Chapter

Sitting on a bench on platform 9 ¾ Hermione Granger idly watched those around her. She wasn't looking for her friends, as she knew they'd only arrive in the last minute and had given up hope of seeing them cross the barrier before the next twenty minutes (at least). Her book lay discarded beside her as that one had long since been finished and re-read.  
  
With still about another twenty-five minutes to go until the train was scheduled to leave the brown haired witch noticed a few students were already boarding and thought it best to follow their lead. The sun was dreadfully hot that day and it made her feel a bit lazy though getting her skin burnt to a crisp was not something she looked particularly forward to. With that thought in mind she sighed and grabbed her book, placing it in her bag before slowly standing up.  
  
She leisurely walked towards the train, all the while wondering why she still insisted on her early arrival. She saw that a number of her classmates shared this instance and were just now waving their parents off and making their own way to the train. Among these she spotted Draco Malfoy who now stood as tall as his father. Stopping as she realised she'd have to walk by them Hermione mentally scolded herself for hesitating. Returning her gaze to the two Malfoys Hermione was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy's gaze on her. The older Malfoy then whispered something to his son with not even the minimum discretion to look away.  
  
Hermione witnessed her classmate's face turn into a scowl before answering whatever his father had whispered and the older Malfoy soon mirrored the expression. The contrast made Hermione realize that when she first met his gaze Lucius Malfoy had not looked at her with disgust but had simply been expressionless.  
  
Reminding herself she had been on he way to the train Hermione proceeded to walk forward ignoring both stares that continued to follow her progress. As she passed near them she caught a part of what the oldest blonde was saying, ". just thought. she reminded me of someone."  
  
Oh, well, that wasn't so bad. Hermione softly chortled at the fact she had thought they were planning something against her. Honestly, sometimes she noticed just how paranoid she could be (if not egocentric). Why would Lucius Malfoy even care about her existence, much less spend time planning anything against her. she wasn't someone like Harry!  
  
But, reminding people of others was quite a normal occurrence for the soon to be Head Girl. Professor McGonagall had told her on more than one occasion that she was very similar to a young girl she once knew. Even Sirius had once or twice mentioned something of the sort. But it was the day Professor Lupin had said it that Hermione remembered the most. He didn't say anything that she hadn't heard before, just that she reminded him of someone but he had done so with such a wistful look that she couldn't help thinking maybe she reminded him of himself at a younger age and that thought made her feel flattered.  
  
All in all Hermione had been told a number of times that she reminded people of girls they once knew, and although she'd much rather think she was unique she didn't take it as an insult as it was never meant as one. "Then again," she thought, "when you've got brown eyes and brown hair you can't exactly expect to be one of a kind."  
  
Her musings were interrupted by a very familiar voice "Hi, have you seen. Hey Mione, we were looking for you!"  
  
She turned around to see the wildly grinning face of one Ronald Weasley as he entered, soon followed by Harry Potter. All earlier thoughts forgotten, Hermione hugged her best friends who she hadn't seen in a long time, too long in her opinion.  
  
"Now," she started in a stern voice though purposely not hiding the smile that tugged her lips, " will one of you tell me why you absolutely, just could not meet me in Diagon Alley last week?" And the boys proceeded to tell her of the day Ron's older brothers Charlie and Bill went to visit and the great Quidditch game they played with great enthusiasm.  
  
"But don't worry Mione," said Harry as he stood from the bench across Hermione's to sit next to her ".we'll make it up to you."  
  
"That's right" continued Ron as he sat on Hermione's other side, "you won't get rid of us anymore."  
  
"Nope, you're stuck with us" said Harry as he and Ron held Hermione who was now beginning to chuckle as she tried to get up from her, now extremely squashed, position.  
  
* * *  
  
As Severus Snape continued to watch the students entering the Great Hall he couldn't help but scowl at the little brats. He had been reading a book which he deemed quite interesting, and loosing himself in the pages of "The Bubonic Potion" had almost made him forget the start of the new school year, when his peaceful reading was interrupted by the excited voices that could be heard all the way from Hogsmeade Station (if you had Snape's apparently-super-sonic hearing anyway)  
  
His eyes scanned over the students, analyzing them. Not that he hadn't analyzed each and every one of them, at least a thousand times but he couldn't help it, whenever he'd see someone he'd mentally deconstruct them, listing their characteristics and categorizing them before labeling the them, much like he did to his own potions.  
  
"Terry Boot. smart, hardworking. a bit on the naïve side. always expects recognition for his work." This thought earned a small snort from the Professor who continued to look at his students, "Hannah Abbot, another hard worker. too hard actually, when would this girl give up and face her own stupidity," obviously 'intelligence' was not among the adjectives in Snape's 'Hannah List', ".considerate, she seemed like a considerate person. unfortunately consideration isn't a good enough quality to balance out idiocy."  
  
As his eyes slid over the Gryffindor table his scowl deepened, "Denis Creevey, eager and hopeless. Natalie McDonald, conceited, though Merlin knows why. Hermione Granger." As his stare met Hermione's face Severus Snape found himself deeply surprised for the first time in what he was sure must have been a few years.  
  
She had certainly always reminded him of Her but now, she was an exact copy of the girl he met so many years back. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized the Golden Trio was staring back at him and immediately he masked his surprise with a particularly intense glare.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see the day when Severus Snape was caught openly staring, and with a look of surprise at that!" came the Headmaster's voice, accompanied by a snigger, directly beside him.  
  
"It's Her isn't it?" was the random question that Dumbledore got as Professor Snape turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think I quite follow you Severus." Of course the annoying twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes told him that he did.  
  
Severus was shocked, at least that much he managed to gather from his mixed emotions. Whether this was a good surprise or not, he couldn't really tell. On one hand he had always remembered Her as being intelligent, brave, helpful and quite calculating, the most remarkable witch he'd known, and he was glad to see he was not betrayed by his memories, he'd hate to find out that his memory had embellished Her, and Miss. Granger was (as much as he hated to admit) indeed a notable youth.  
  
On the other hand the thought that She had been the annoying know-it-all student that had been the cause of innumerous migraines irritated him. It was ironic really; one of the reasons (possibly the main one) why she aggravated him so much was the fact that she reminded him so much of Her. And her brilliance, which he so admired, now served for little else than further provocation.  
  
"Headmaster, I think we should stop her from going." Snape said dryly, ignoring the Headmaster's previous statement.  
  
"Nonsense, we can't do that!" was the cheerful reply the Potions Master received.  
  
"But it's for her safety," any attempt to keep the usual dryness in his voice was now laid aside at the Headmaster's answer, "we don't know how it turns out in the end, or turned out. will turn out." Severus stopped his ranting in favor of continuing his point, "For all we know she never did get back unharmed."  
  
"Severus, as much as I admire your concern" At this the Professor scowled (he most certainly was not concerned for the Gryffindor brat) ". we can't stop her because we have no idea when it will happen, like you said, we know nothing, Miss Granger might have gone and come back already. All we can do is wait and if there's and claim of her disappearance we'll know where she's gone."  
  
At this Professor McGonagall entered with the first years that were to be sorted and all eyes turned to the quivering group. 


	2. The Halls of Hogwarts

"Hermione, why is Snape staring at us?" Hermione was interrupted from her usual routine with Ron, where he'd complain about his hunger and she'd scold him, by Harry's questioning voice.  
  
"I've no idea. He looks surprised though."  
  
"Yeah, think he finally got the DADA position?"  
  
"Ron! The new DADA is probably that teacher beside Hagrid." The trio turned to look at a small chubby witch with light brown hair and big green eyes who was currently trying to make herself comfortable while being squashed by Hagrid and Professor Vector. The small witch fidgeted for a while before finally deciding to scoot her chair backwards so that now she was almost out of view behind Hagrid's overly large coat.  
  
"He's still staring." as Harry said that the three friends turned to once again look at their Potions professor and found his gaze had become a fierce glare, one that he usually reserved for Harry just after a Quidditch victory against Slytherin.  
  
"Right. Ron, do I have something on my face? Is that why he was staring?"  
  
"You know Mione, you actually do, just here." he trailed off tracing circles in his own cheek to demonstrate a particularly large smudge on that area.  
  
"What, why didn't the two of you tell me, no wonder even Professor McGonagall was giving me weird looks!" Hermione was now furiously rubbing at her cheek while she attempted to glare at both boys at the same time, only to notice the small smile that lay on Harry's lips.  
  
"Ron!!!" she turned to him genuinely annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Mione, but really, asking me that, you were begging for it! I could have been much worse and pointed to that green thing hanging out of your nose but that would just be rude." said Ron with what he hoped was a righteous expression on his face. Hermione quickly brought her hand to cover her nose before fully glaring at Ron while he laughed away.  
  
Harry had to laugh at that, and in doing so he also earned himself an annoyed look from Hermione before she rolled her eyes and turned to look at the first years who had just entered the Hall. Ron was pleased to see the slight tug at the corners of her lips.  
  
* * *  
  
With the beginning of lessons, students began to see the consequences of a rather large group of first years joining Hogwarts. The crowded halls, that seemed so wide when empty were now packed with students heading to The Great Hall for lunch.  
  
The second year who bumped into Ron received a fierce snarl from the boy whose mood had been destroyed by his previous potion lesson, even if the poor second year's scrawny chest probably hurt more than Ron's wide shoulder.  
  
Harry tried to smile at the fourth year girl he almost knocked over but he didn't receive the same politeness from the girl who regained her balance and passed by him, purposely hitting his shoulder.  
  
Hermione lost in thought about her teacher's strange behavior had so far managed to keep from knocking into people, well not too hard anyway. For the past few weeks Professor Snape had been acting oddly around her. He was by no means nice, of course. He seemed to be paying more attention to the Head Girl. She felt as if she were a bomb, ready to explode and she couldn't understand it. She'd never thought of herself as a clumsy person or some sort of accident-prone. It had been a while since she'd noticed this behavior but had dismissed it as nerves from the start of the year.  
  
"Honestly, were we like that when we were younger? I think he's been the third student who bumped on me without apologizing, I almost got knocked over by a second year!"  
  
"Ron's right you know. I remember when I was that age I was terrified of the seventh years, never would I just brush past them like that, these kids are loosing all respect for their elders." concluded Harry with a look of resignation while softly shaking his head.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes before answering them, "Right, because they should all bow down to the kings of Hogwarts, should they?" She touched Ron's shoulder with one finger and continued in an overly apologetic voice, "Oh my deepest apologies, Sir Weasley Emperor Of All That's Nonsense, I beg for your forgiveness." She bowed her head for added effect and as she did so she didn't notice the tiny professor, carrying a rather large box, who was walking her way.  
  
"Got to think about that one." started Ron before turning around just in time to see Hermione being knocked over by the small Professor Flitwick.  
  
Hermione fell hard on her back, her face scrunched up and her eyes closed as she felt the impact. Expecting Harry and Ron to quickly be by her side (actually Harry to be by her side while Ron threatened anybody who dared to laugh) Hermione was surprised to hear silence. Opening her eyes she looked around to find herself in the same corridor she had been. An empty, same corridor.  
  
The passageway was darker and there wasn't a single person in sight, as if many hours had passed during her journey from an upstanding position to laying flat on her back and nightfall had come.  
  
Very confused, Hermione turned to face the directions where she could hear footsteps approaching.  
  
A/N I'd just like to thank Kristy, my only reviewer, and say that I really liked to see your review. This is actually my first story (though I didn't want to say so in the first chapter as when I'm reading I often find this announcement discouraging) and you really had no idea how pleased I am that you reviewed (I kept checking my Stats almost every hour to see if their was any signs someone had actually read it, childish I know.) I'm trying to work on a title, the problem with the summary though. it's just that I've seen so many different summaries, so many 'what ifs' or (in announcer's voice) "mixture of adventure, suspense, comedy and romance" that I don't really know what to say. at all. (Not very creative for someone who intends to right a long story is it?) 


	3. Mrs Mona and Anne Munchkin

Disclaimer: I've just realized I haven't added a disclaimer in my first two chapters, so here it goes: All things belonging to the Harry Potter book belongs to J.K.R. All things unrecognizable are mine.  
  
* * *  
  
"You! Girl, what are you doing here?"  
  
Though the black haired witch had a naturally soft voice, it was at the moment quite harsh as she approached the student that was still sitting on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. but where did everyone go?" Hermione didn't realize her voice would've come out as small as it did but she was still very perplexed about what had just happened and at seeing an unfamiliar face a small dread was beginning to grow inside her.  
  
"Well, everyone is in bed aren't they?! And you should too, it's long past curfew and with the racket you're making you'll wake the entire floor! I better take you to your head of house. What house are you from?"  
  
After that question she seemed to notice that Hermione still sat on the floor and turned to look at her with a much softer expression, "Are you okay? Can you get up?" And before the girl could answer the stout teacher had gently took her arm and helped her up. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary instead." The witch continued pensively, only to be interrupted by Hermione's now steadier voice.  
  
"Could you take me to Dumbledore instead?" Hermione took a good look at the lady who still held her arm and noticed for the first time that her hair was in disarray and her robes seemed to have been hastily pulled on, perhaps over her pajamas? wondered the girl. She also noticed that while the teacher was looking at her, her eyes didn't really seem very focused, as if she was having a bit of difficulty seeing her.  
  
"Oh, is that where you were wondering to at this time? Well then I suppose it must be important, I guess he'll be the judge of that. Come along then." And turning once to see if the girl was following her, the brunette began walking the familiar way to the headmaster's office.  
  
The plump witch stared at the gargoyle for a few seconds, squinting at it before uttering the password; Charlie's Chockies.  
  
As the gargoyle moved Hermione wondered why she'd never heard of that candy, or chocolate more likely, anywhere before. She'd always thought Honeydukes certainly had every sweet invented in the wizarding world.  
  
Maybe they're one of his old favorites, from childhood or something. The thought of a young Professor Dumbledore made Hermione smile as she ascended the stairs to the office she knew so well.  
  
"Ah Mona Munchkin, a bit unexpected but as always, a pleasure!"  
  
Hermione stifled a snigger at the sight of the Headmaster in a long night clothe with a pattern of flying hippogriffs and a pair of slippers that curved at the point and looked as though they belonged to one of Santa Claus' dwarfs. She noticed the witch beside her; Mona Munchkin apparently, was also trying to stop the chuckle that threatened to break out.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore I have just caught this student out of bed and she says she wanted to talk to you."  
  
The Headmaster's blue eyes turned to look at Hermione and the confused look in them did nothing to stop the smile that covered his face. Nor did his next words do anything to stop the trepidation that was now decidedly growing within Hermione.  
  
"And who might the girl who is wearing the Head Girl badge be?"  
  
Hermione was speechless, which wasn't by any means a normal occurrence. The girl stopped and stared at her Professor searching for, praying for a sign that he was joking. Finding none she tried explain, what should I explain? He's known me for years. Suddenly everyone goes missing and he can't recognize me?  
  
Hermione opened her mouth and finding no words quickly closed it only to repeat the procedure a few more times as she tried to find words to convey her cluttered thoughts. Her fish impression was cut short as Mona Munchkin exclaimed,  
  
"Thank Merlin, I'm not as blind as they say so. You see I hadn't recognized her too. but then again I wasn't wearing my glasses and I noticed by her." At this point the fleshy lady began moving her hands first in curves and then moving them vertically while she stuttered, "her umm. her. shape!" she called out triumphantly, ". and her height that she was from fifth year up, or maybe a very developed fourth or third year. I mean kids these days, they're twelve and look almost twenty. When I was younger I was about as developed as a wooden board and then suddenly I began to grow and I never did stop did I? Well I preferred to being back to as thin as a stick."  
  
At this her rambling was interrupted by Dumbledore, "Mona, I don't think you've every looked lovelier!"  
  
She blushed before resuming her story, "Right, and I was going to ask her for her name but then I was afraid, I mean what if it had been someone I have taught for years and suddenly I ask her for her name. It's enough that the students mock me for my glasses but my memory too would be too much. And they think I don't know, probably think I can't hear them in lessons, think I'm deaf too."  
  
Hermione's mind was in turmoil, being usually an attentive person, the girl hadn't heard a word the professor had said after, Professor? Students who she'd known for years? The Head Girl definitely knew she did not recognize the lady standing beside her. The fact that she could've been a professor hadn't even crossed her mind. Dumbledore would've introduced her in the welcoming feast like the new DADA professor. Thinking of the headmaster the girl was harshly reminded the fact that he hadn't recognized her any more than the Professor Munchkin.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," started Hermione glad that she had finally managed to say something, even if it was only the headmaster's name. She didn't notice that she had interrupted the Potions Professor nor did she think about what she would say next.  
  
Both adult eyes turned to Hermione expectantly, "sir, it's me, Hermio." at the persistence in the headmaster's questioning look she trailed off.  
  
"We'll start at the beginning, why don't we?! Mona, here, says she found you and you wanted to talk to me. so we'll leave introductions to where I personally thing they belong; the end, and instead you'll tell me why you were looking for me." The Professors soft voice helped Hermione calm down and she took a deep breath before starting, all the time wondering if the wise man before her would understand what she told him.  
  
"I was just on my way to the Great Hall for lunch after potions," the girl ignored the look Mrs. Munchkin gave her which clearly stated she was not in her Potions class, "and the corridor was really crowded so I didn't see when somebody knocked into me and so I fell. Then suddenly I found myself in the same corridor I was in except that it was empty and apparently it was nighttime. Then Mrs... Munchkin came and I asked her to bring me here, to talk to you; the headmaster I've known for a little over six years."  
  
"Well, mass disapparition is most unlikely." Although that was obvious the Headmaster refrained from telling her so and ignored the comment that came from the stout witch as he continued to think of other possibilities.  
  
"You can't apparate or disapparate from Hogwarts" was the girl's almost mechanical answer as she unconsciously went back into her know-it-all mode. She then realized that had been directed to a member of the staff, even if an until-recently-unknown one, and sent her an apologetic smile which the professor couldn't help but return.  
  
"Do you think it's possible that our Head Girl has traveled through time? You seem to know Hogwarts and myself."  
  
Once again Hermione's mind began to speed through a number of thoughts; well she did find herself alone in what was once a packed corridor, it was definitely another time of the day (as she had been on her way to lunch and was now apparently breaking curfew) and she didn't recognize the lady who found her and was claimed to be a professor.  
  
So that was definitely a possibility. Hermione hoped that had she gone to the future, Professor Dumbledore would still remember her so this was probably the past. Now, it was just a question of when in the past?  
  
Her question came out very slowly, "So, what year is it?"  
  
"1984" was the Professor's answer, at Hermione's widening eye he asked the question she should've expected, "what year are you from?"  
  
"I came from2007."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was amused to see the student's expression mirrored on the Potions Professor as that answer was given.  
  
"I sure hope you enjoy your stay here," he was about to go on but Hermione quickly interrupted.  
  
"Stay? But sir, I thought. um. can't you just send me back?"  
  
"I'm afraid not yet, I can't say I know what time-turners are like in 2007 but we haven't yet invented one with much accuracy for long distances in time. It is best to keep you here then to accidentally send you to a future ahead of your own. Perhaps we could research the Horas Powder from your own probably broken time-turner and."  
  
Once again the Headmaster was interrupted. Hermione knew she would usually frown upon that behavior but at the moment she had worse matters to be concerned with, "But I never had a time-turner, I mean I did have one back in my third year but that was something else, I had to return it and I didn't have it with me anymore. And I didn't see any time-turner remains in the corridor where Mrs. Munchkin found me so whoever I bumped into couldn't possibly have one too, it should've come back with me, shouldn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to look at Mona, who at the mention of her name had seemingly come to life again, before answering, "Well, that is most interesting Miss. I think now would be the time for introductions."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but considering I'll meet you again in the future," Hermione didn't even think of the possibility of not going back, she trusted Dumbledore, "wouldn't it be best if I didn't give you my name, not my real one at least."  
  
Dumbledore beamed at the girl in front of him and pretended he hadn't thought of that himself as well, "Quite right, Miss?"  
  
Hermione did not hesitate before answering with a smile on her face, "Anne!" She wasn't really lying; ever since her first few years in Muggle school, Hermione Anne Granger had never quite forgiven her parents for the initials they gave her. But now she was glad; Anne is such a common name, she was sure that as soon as she went back they'd forget all about her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Anne." With a wide smile Dumbledore shook hands with Hermione who then repeated the formality with her new Potions professor.  
  
"But, we still need to get you a last name. I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Munchkin." Both females turned to stare at each other before turning to Dumbledore and blinking owlishly.  
  
"But Albus, the students would have known if I had a seventeen year old daughter, what with the fact that when it comes to gossip this castle is never big enough. If we said that it would be all over before I even reach my quarters! Who knows what kind of crazy thing these students will say?"  
  
"As true as that is, Mona, I was not considering announcing Anne here as your daughter. Something like niece would probably be more suitable." Said the bemused Headmaster who had witnessed Mona's rambling and Hermione's furious affirmative nod.  
  
Both ladies stopped to ponder and after a while both readily agreed. After setting certain fine points, which included Anne's previous schooling (a small lesser known english school of witchcraft and wizardry called Silverwood) Hermione was free to return to Gryffindor tower where the headmaster thought it best to place her as that was her previous, current, House. Free that is, except for a minor detail, "Miss Munchkin? Anne Munchkin?" The old professor specified after both ladies answered, "I'm afraid you'll have to remove you Head Girl badge while you're here as 1984 Hogwarts already owns a Head Girl."  
  
The professor's expression seemed to be bordering somewhere between compassion and bemusement as the girl reluctantly, very reluctantly removed her badge and placed it in her pocket before giving him a weak smile and exiting.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: I'd just really, really like to thank kishkitten36, RainySunshine, JellyBellys, kayte, tradilien (I've gotten reviews!!!) and especially Kristy Mac8 whose advice I tried to follow as: It is obvious (to anyone who has read her story "The Law of Grace") that she definitely knows what she's doing. She's is the sweetest person ever! 


	4. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer: All things belonging to the Harry Potter book belongs to J.K.R. All things unrecognizable are mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Walking back to Gryffindor Tower Hermione half listened to Mrs. Munchkin's, 'my aunt's', rants. Busy looking around Hermione was having a hard time nodding in the appropriate spaces, 'but then again Mrs. Munchkin didn't really seem to notice...' And indeed she didn't. A bit wrapped up in telling about the time she tripped in front one of her Slytherin classes, Mona Munchkin failed to see the distraction of the girl beside her, whose head kept swiveling around much like a child's while looking for a friend during a game of hide and seek.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see no changes in the castle. She looked around, making sure she never missed a corner but still found nothing that seemed different. Perhaps with the exception of an odd portrait here or there.  
  
Noticing they had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione patiently waited until her usher realized the same.  
  
"...and even though I knew I had too much work I couldn't refuse to tutor the poor boy he needed it so..." The teacher's kindhearted voice was interrupted by an annoyed one that was so very familiar to the ex-Head Girl.  
  
"What's going on?! Waking me up at this time... And you aren't even one of the younger ones... Should know better..." Her eyes swept over Hermione before turning to her companion... "and you, you're a teacher... You're a teacher!" The annoyance in her voice soon made way for surprise as she repeated the last sentence and she soon continued in a more apologetic as well as respectful tone, "oh, I am sorry, just thought it was another one of the first years who find sneaking around funny, or the older couples who go out to..."  
  
Mona Munchkin interrupted the sentence with a loud cough before sharing an amused smile with 'her niece' at the Fat Lady's fluster, and before the portrait could say anything else the professor whispered the password, which Hermione made sure not to forget and they entered the tower.  
  
Hermione wondered why the teacher had accompanied her all the way to the tower and now into it, it's not as if she didn't know her way around. Just as she thought this she noticed the professor had stopped a few doors down and was embarrassed to see she had been making her way to the Head Girl's room down the corridor.  
  
The older witch smiled at her before opening the door and whispering, "You're lucky this year's Head Girl is from Gryffindor so you can keep Lily's bed..." Wishing her a good night stout lady softly closed the door behind her as she left with a smile on her face.  
  
Hermione smiled too, she'd always liked the name Lily, as she had told Harry whenever they spoke of his mothe... Her eyes suddenly widened and she sat down on the soft mattress of he new bed with a straight back.  
  
'She couldn't be... it would be too much coincidence... being here...!' Hermione knew Lily Evans had been Head Girl back in her days at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and did some quick math in her head. Her own mother was now forty-two, ('well not now but in the present, not that this isn't the present now, but still...') so she'd be nineteen in 1984... 'And this Lily is seventeen, so...'  
  
The young girl tried to process this new information. Slowly making her way under the covers, Hermione never noticed she was still in her uniform, or that she didn't even have anything else to wear. She was relieved, at least, that she was in Hogwarts and not in the Muggle world where she would've been truly alone. The thought of accidentally meeting a younger version of her parents scared her a bit until she dismissed it as impossible. She grinned for a second as she remembered an old Muggle movie where something similar happened to a boy with a time-traveling car, then her face contorted to a frown as she began to think seriously.  
  
After the past hour of strange occurrences and decisions between Dumbledore, Mrs. Munchkin and herself, things were only just starting to sink in. It was now, looking at the top of her four-poster bed that Hermione began to process what had happen and even with her Gryffindor bravery she couldn't help the small tinge of fear that emerged. She missed everybody, it was ridiculous, she hadn't even been gone a full day, probably less than three hours, and already she missed people. It wasn't missing from being away too long but missing from fear of not knowing just when she'd see them again, how long? She missed her parents, Harry, Ron... just everything about her time. Still she pushed those thoughts aside and made way for more pressing issues, she now had some time to think properly and she wouldn't waist that time like this, especially when she knew that she'd be back soon. Of course she would.  
  
The best thing was to be prepared. She thought of who else she was likely to find here and even what their personalities were like. She had to be ready to answer any question, to face any person. Thinking of that, she thought it best to keep her distances from some, 'wouldn't want to change history or anything...' But actually, she did. That was the last thought Hermione Anne Granger had before she was finally overtaken by her tiredness.  
  
* * *  
  
Being usually the first to wake among her roommates she was surprised to find an empty dormitory when she awoke. That was of course before last night's events came rushing back into her head. With a groan, Anne Munchkin dragged herself out of bed and waddled her way into the bathroom.  
  
Glad that she at least had her wand with her she exited the bathroom no more than five minutes later with clean teeth and robes as well as no less than suitable hair.  
  
Quickly gathering her bag she cursed under her breath at the prospect of being late in what would be her first day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stumbling out of the dormitory she was once again surprised to see that there was a large number of students lounging about the common room.  
  
'Must be a weekend, should've asked Dumbledore...' She thought to herself as her eyes swept among the different faces, many of which were staring back at her, some with amusement others with curiosity and some of them with a mixture of both. But most of them seemed uninterested in the unfamiliar seventh year and simply resumed what they were previously doing.  
  
Slowly walking down the stairs, her eyes came to rest on a small group of teenagers whose gaze continued on her. She was waved over by a pair of identical hands as twin sisters invited her to join them. Hesitantly she walked towards them, not exactly looking at any of their eyes but rather at her suddenly interesting shoes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marlene and this is my sister Laura, it's good to have another girl join Gryffindor, what with Lily being Head girl, there's only the two of us left..."  
  
Laura interrupted her sister, "Lily is probably coming, she just had to go to the Headmaster's office for some 'head business' or something... You've obviously met Dumbledore, even though you did get here yesterday pretty late, we didn't even see you come and we went to bed quite late already..."  
  
Annoyed at her sister's previous interruption Marlene desperately looked for a comment she could make to interject her sister, the light bulb over her head could almost be seen lighting up as the obvious dawned on her and she triumphantly cut off her sister's voice. "I'm sorry what's your name?"  
  
The other students who sat with the twins, and were watching their battle with a look that told this had all happened before, a lot, now turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"I'm... Anne, Anne Munchkin. Mona's, Mrs. Munchkin to you probably, Mona Munchkin's niece. See I use to go to Silverwood, which was a very good school but my parent's had to move to France for business, and though I do speak French they thought it'd be hard for me to adapt to a new culture and go to Beauxbatons, and I couldn't very well stay on my own so they decided that it would be best for me to stay with Mona Munchkin, my aunt, until they come back and that meant coming to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione said all this very fast, reverting back into her old self after the worry of having hesitated when answering her name. 'Still', she thought, 'they'll probably link it to anxiety...' Which wouldn't exactly be a lie seeing as how Hermione was extremely nervous.  
  
There was a second of silence, which seemed all too long for the uneasy girl, before one of the two boys who sat smiled and spoke. "Anne," he had a languid smile with perfect straight, white teeth that would do her parents proud as well as a lazy voice that was extremely pleasant, matching very much his more than pleasant looks, "- my name is Sirius, Sirius Black and like the twins said, it good to have another girl join Hogwarts, especially if she's a Gryffindor."  
  
The brown-haired girl hoped nobody noticed her shocked expression and desperately tried to hold it back by chewing, rather fiercely, on her lower lip. God, she would never have recognized him... Sure, she'd heard of Sirius' good looks during his youth but to think that this carefree, handsome and smooth young boy was the same troubled man she had known, 'and had seen being killed', was beyond her imagination.  
  
She was glad when the other boy spoke up and she had something to direct her attention to instead of letting it wonder down that path. She turned to look at the shorter boy and her relief disappeared once again. "Hi, I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew... I just wanted to know, how did you become a Gryffindor? I mean not that I'm not glad..." he added quickly as both Sirius and the brunette twins shot him a dirty look, "it's just that I don't remember you being Sorted..."  
  
"Oh... it's okay... As I got here much later than expected and I needed a place to sleep Dumbledore thought it was better to just do the sorting in his office..." feeling their uncertainties Hermione went on, "that old hat can sure take a while to sort huh?" Satisfied that she had indeed been through the sorting ritual, even if it wasn't public the small group thought nothing of it when Hermione excused herself to go to the library and catch up on the material covered before her arrival.  
  
Making her way to the library Hermione began to review what had just happened. She had expected that question and had even prepared for it. She just hadn't expected it to be asked by Peter Pettigrew. She'd always dubbed him as, 'stupidest scum of the earth!!'! But thinking of the cheerful chubby boy who only minutes before was sitting with her, she noticed she'd have to re-examine some of her older judgments.  
  
The plan of just staying away from any familiar faces came to mind again and again Hermione decided it was the best thing to do, she couldn't go around meddling in people's lives.  
  
As she walked through the library's familiar bookshelves she remembered Sirius' flirty manner, 'He really was something else', she thought with fondness as a small sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  
  
She hadn't really come here to study, as much as she enjoyed reading she hadn't really thought of that. She just needed a means of escape and 'studying' seemed like the most believable excuse she could find, besides the fact it was the only excuse she could find. Thinking she might as well keep herself occupied she chose 'Charming Charms; Charms That Were Actually Useful In Life, an extensive study by Charlotte Chin' and sat on one of the library's tables.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus had to go to the library again. The full moon on Thursday night had definitely taken it's toll on him and he hadn't been able to go to his morning classes on Friday and now he had and awful charms essay due on Monday and still hadn't managed to write more than half a parchment, and it was supposed to be at least a full parchment and a half.  
  
Then again where was he supposed to find a detailed explanation and analysis on Cleaning Charms, of all things? Really they were things taught to first years... Yes... the teacher had explained to him in his office when he went over to get his homework; the spell could be easy enough for a first year to repeat and use but to understand the workings and analyze the procedure was far beyond that level. "That was the real beauty of Charms, the art of the subject!"  
  
He could understand the teacher's passion for her subject and often admired that in his professors, but having only recently been through a transformation, Remus was in no mood to search for unknown books much less analyze something as basic Cleaning Charms.  
  
After what he deemed a long time of searching through the bookshelves Remus emerged with a few books that he knew had little chances of approaching the subject in as much detail as he needed. Walking out of the rows of books he stopped in his tracks as he stared at a book entitled 'Charming Charms; Charms That Were Actually Useful In Life, an extensive study by Charlotte Chin', probably the only book, in the greatness that was Hogwarts' library, that could really help him.  
  
There was of course the small detail that was the fact the book was being held and read by someone. He supposed he could always come back later and see the book, then again there was the chance whoever was reading it now would check the book out and he wouldn't be able to get it. 'Who was that anyway?' Remus couldn't really see the person's face behind the curtain of thick brown hair, still he couldn't remember anyone from his class with that hair.  
  
And this person was probably from his class, probably using that book for the exact same purpose he wanted it... Then he remembered the McKinnon twins mention something about a new girl in their dormitory. Marlene had said the girl was out cold, apparently she had woken up. Funny that she'd go directly to the library on her first day, not many girls he knew would do that, 'Besides Lily that is...' He thought as he walked towards the girl.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl's eyes continued glued to the book and he smiled before trying again, "Excuse me, hi..." As she looked up at him he reddened slightly and lowered his gaze to the book she'd lowered herself, softly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand he continued, "you must be the new girl..."  
  
The thin, lightly brown-haired boy looked around a bit. Hermione thought of how he had come to know her as "the new girl", apparently transfer students weren't any more normal in this time than they were during her own. Besides if she'd wake up one morning to find a stranger asleep in her dormitory, still wearing her robes no less, she'd probably tell Harry and Ron as quickly as possible as well. For a moment Hermione idly wondered if she had been one of the topics over breakfast and mentally shook her head, hopping that thought wasn't true. She quickly returned her attention to the boy who had started to talk once again.  
  
Looking at his face Hermione knew who he was. She hoped she was wrong, that it was just some slender boy who happened to look like him, that he was somewhere else talking to his friends. Only a short while ago she was telling herself to keep away from anyone she knew and again she found herself face to face with... who else but some she knew... 'Then again, being in Gryffindor Tower the Gryffindors were probably the only ones who knew she was there', she rationalized, 'it's even sweet of them to come and talk to me on my first day...'  
  
"Hi, I'm Remus and I was just wondering if maybe, when you're finished with that book if perhaps I could possibly borrow it, you know, after you're done with it..." So many 'maybes' and 'perhaps', he was never good at talking to people he didn't know that well, no he wasn't like Sirius or James who could act cool and smooth towards anyone...  
  
The girl looked up at him from her sitting position with wide eyes and Remus thought of what he'd just said. 'God', he just strolled over introduced himself and asked for her book, he didn't even ask for her name or anything... The girl looked quite fragile as she bit her lower lip as though in thought, 'maybe she was just easily scared or something...'  
  
The studious teenager who Hermione had seen as a teacher slowly slid into the seat next to hers and looked closely at her. She noticed he was slightly pale, so that his brown eyes stood out against the rest of his pallid face.  
  
She had seen this enough times to recognize the signs; he had probably been through a transformation quite recently. With those thoughts Hermione remembered she was not supposed to know anything about him, anything at all, and hoped to God that she wouldn't let anything slip.  
  
"So, you've been put in Gryffindor haven't you," Remus started again, having another go at this whole conversation thing, "I'm sure you'll like it here very much... I'm sorry what's your name again?"  
  
"Anne, Anne Munchkin, Professor Munchkin's niece."  
  
She had a clear voice, stern even. One, which he wouldn't really expect from the fragile girl he had deemed her to be. The corner of his lips lifted into a crooked smile that he hoped seemed welcoming.  
  
"Well then that makes it even better that you've been put into Gryffindor," he leaned a little closer and lowered his voice a little, "see Potions isn't exactly our strong point and maybe with your help," he stopped and frowned a little, "well, besides Lily that is, she's good at everything, oh and Sirius who despite his jokes is really very smart and James, of course, our Head boy..." He stopped and grinned wider at Hermione's amused face, "yep, seems like I'm the one who's not very good at Potions..."  
  
Hermione chuckled at this, she knew of Remus' lack of ability with Potions. "So... James and Sirius, good friends of yours?"  
  
"Yeah... Best friends, James, Sirius, Peter and I. You've probably met Sirius, he said if there was a new seventh year girl in school he'd know her soon, said he'd wait for you in the common room, typical Sirius." He finished with a chuckle of his own as he noticed that Anne was blushing.  
  
"Saw him as soon as I left the dormitory, this Peter was there too..." Remus wondered at the difference in the girls expression and voice when she mentioned Peter, she swallowed whenever his name was mentioned and even seemed to force herself to seem casual. He thought it best not to comment on it, Peter was a funny kid, a bit strange at times, but funny.  
  
"That's right, wherever you find Sirius or James you can bet Peter will be there."  
  
A small pack of students came rushing by as they sped out of the Library to be soon followed by other students. Now it didn't matter in what year you were, all students leaving the Library in an almost synchronized manner could only mean one thing; it was lunchtime. And surprisingly Hermione found herself starving, she hadn't really thought of food yet but now that she did she realized she hadn't had anything to eat in a long time.  
  
"Come, it's lunchtime and I don't know about you but I'm starving..." That was another thing that would never change with the years; seventeen year old boys were always famished. She rolled her eyes as she stood to follow Remus and the other starved students out of the Library.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: A huge apology! What kept me from writing was not the infamous writer's block but my own horrible laziness! I've always been awfully lazy but I'll try and update earlier and next chapter will definitely feature more Remus.  
  
Even though Hermione has to be known as Anne by the other characters I'm still referring to her by Hermione... That's mostly because I don't want to accidentally change her into one of my own character by changing her name and maybe unintentionally slowly change her personality and so on... I hope it isn't confusing (I didn't think it was, then again it's hard to be confused by your own writing)  
  
Right, I realize I haven't exactly used the appropriate dates, for some reason I pushed everything about ten years or so ahead, I didn't really know what year Hermione was born and for some reason I picked 1990 (don't know why, guess it was just easier to work with...) Still, now that I've seen the timeline (THANKS AGAIN TO KRISTY) I'll try to at least keep the differences in ages among the characters correct (within a small margin of error, sorry...)  
  
And thanks to:  
  
Phnx  
  
kishkitten36 (I know it's taking forever for some interaction to happen... sorry)  
  
RainySunshine (I did actually think of The Wizard of Oz, it's just that I had borrowed the movie from a friend a while ago and I thought the little Munchkins kind of matched Mona's personality, I wondered if people would notice.  
  
Kristy Mac8- You'll never know how much that timeline site helped me, believe me I was about to make quite a few unforgivable mistakes... So HUGE THANKS!  
  
Wow, longest notes I've ever written... 


	5. The Head's Relations

Disclaimer: All things belonging to the Harry Potter book belongs to J.K.R. All things unrecognisable are mine.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Entering the Great Hall Hermione quickly scanned the Gryffindor table; looking for, hoping for an excuse to sit away from Remus Lupin, away from all the Marauders. But as both Sirius and Peter spotted her they both beamed and waved her over to join them.  
  
Remus, who was walking just ahead of her saw his friends and turned around to face Hermione, "There they are. See the boy next to Sirius?" he asked as he walked backwards, towards the table while facing the girl, "That's James, the Head Boy, come si..." before he could continue though he collided with a smaller student who also seemed to be distracted and Hermione chortled as she saw him 'over apologize' to the young boy who didn't really seem to care, as long as he could quickly get to his food.  
  
The rather awkward adolescent grinned at Hermione before motioning her to follow him in his way towards his friends. The girl hesitated, eyes darting for another place to sit, then again she wouldn't want to seem impolite, and so with no excuses found, she took her place next to Remus and his laughing friends.  
  
"That was smooth back there Remus, I'm James Potter by the way" his smile grew wider as he extended his hand for Hermione who timidly shook it. "I'm- ""Anne Munchkin, yeah I know, Sirius here told me, spent the better part of the morning wondering when you'd come down to the common room, he did!" James had a teasing smile as he motioned towards Sirius with his head.  
  
Sirius at least had the good grace to look sheepish before displaying a wide grin, "And you certainly kept me waiting, slept in did you? Worth the wait though..." he told her before winking humorously at the blushing girl.  
  
"Sirius stop, you're making her blush," though Hermione saw the small chuckle that showed Remus was also enjoying the light teasing. "Know who Arthur is dating now?"  
  
"What Arthur Weasley is dating? I thought he was heartbroken after he and Andromeda split up... such a good bloke too..." Hermione found herself interested as Sirius mentioned the names. Arthur Weasley had gone out with Sirius' aunt? That was new.  
  
"Kind of funny really, him being so obsessed with all things Muggle and then loosing his girlfriend for a Muggle..." Peter smiled slightly and then turned to his friend, "And how's your family dealing with the Muggle- wedding thing?"  
  
While Sirius and James glared at Peter, Remus looked for something to say. Sirius never liked to talk about his family, especially concerning their prejudices and especially in front of anyone other than the Marauders.  
  
"Anyway do you remember a redhead girl that left when we were in our, what first or second year?" The group's eyes returned to Lupin and Hermione was relieved that he had managed to break the tension, she noticed though that Sirius was still less than cheerful after Peter's question.  
  
"The Molly girl, who scolded Dumbledore for lateness in the Halloween feast?" James' smile was back in his face and he went on after a slight sniggering, "Bloody funny that was, she could be pretty scary sometimes, so Arthur is with her now? Think he can handle her?" his grin continued to widen, "she pretty much bossed him around when they were Head Boy and Girl."  
  
Hermione fought to hold back her laughter, as she thought of how Mrs. Weasley bossed Mr. Weasley and the thought that it had been going on since their school days, while the others laughed.  
  
"Seem to happen to a lot of Head Boys and Girls, the whole getting together thing" Sirius' expression was back to teasing and he turned to James as he went on, "Maybe you've got a chance, mate!" James mock glared at his friend before turning to look at the end of the table where Hermione saw a redhead girl slowly eating while she talked to a boy beside her.  
  
That was probably Lily Evans, James' love, her best friend's mother, Head Girl and the owner of the bed she was sleeping in. Hermione couldn't really see her face as she had her back to the group while she laughed at something the dark haired boy beside her said.  
  
Hermione was brought out of her reverie by Remus' voice, "Is that Frank there beside her? I thought he had detention today..." The corners of his lips tugged upwards as he said, "probably forgot again, Hey Frank! Frank!" The leaned face boy gave no indication of having heard the call so Sirius decided to help, "Hey Longbottom! Shouldn't you be at detention right about now?"  
  
Longbottom? It was hard for Hermione to believe that the tall boy who was now hurriedly, yet gracefully, making his way out of the hall could be related to the clumsy, chubby boy she knew.  
  
That was until his graceful progress was halted by a rather inelegant fall as he tripped on, apparently, his own left foot. The group around Hermione laughed good naturedly at what seemed to happen more often than naught.  
  
A smiling girl pushed back her chair and offered her hand to help the boy who was fiddling with his bag, while still seated on the floor, and Hermione recognized the familiar round, friendly face.  
  
The sight brought a sad smile to her face, and almost tore her heart to see the boy's blushing cheeks and the girl's light-hearted laughter.  
  
She was once again taken from her thoughts by James' voice, "You've been quiet, so tell me, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
The resemblance between James and Harry really was amazing, seeing him at this age she could believe they were brothers. But besides the obvious lack of scar and brown eyes that differed them she could also notice other, more subtle differences between the father and son. James' face was slightly more angular, his nose was straighter, or maybe, she thought, I'm just use to thinking of Harry as an eleven-year-old boy. There was also a difference in the way they carried themselves. Harry had always resented being the centre of attentions at Hogwarts and that could be seen in the way he walked; slightly hunched as if almost trying to hide himself. The boy in front of her however held himself high and his confidence was obvious in his straight shoulders.  
  
"Oh, It's amazing," Hermione tried to remember the feelings she had when she first saw the castle, "I could never have imagined something so..." She stopped as she realized she was about to say 'magical', which was what she had thought back in her first year, then again coming from the Muggle world it was understandable, but now she was supposed to be Anne Munchkin, who had studied at Silverwood, school of WITCHCRAFT, 'magical' wasn't new.  
  
Taking her silence as speechlessness Sirius interrupted "You know if you need someone to show you around, you'll find no one that knows as much about this castle as the four of us." The group shared a look, sharing an inner joke and again Hermione had to stop herself from showing any signs of understanding.  
  
"I've heard so much about Hogwarts, it's almost as if I know it already... I was just wondering though, I think Dumbledore forgot to give me my schedule..." Hermione frowned as she said that, she had only just thought of that and wasn't really sure why she suddenly thought of it. She heard a slap and looked up to see James, who had just slapped his own forehead before excusing himself and running towards the end of the table.  
  
"Guess it wasn't Dumbledore who forgot it, eh?" Remus shook his head lightly as he looked at his friend's running figure stop in front of Lily Evans, who had, so far, been quietly eating.  
  
"You know if you're really in a hurry you better ask her yourself, it'll take a few hours before James gets past his stuttering with Lily, and then you'll have to wait until after their argument..." Sirius also looked at his friend while he said this to Hermione and none of them saw the look of surprise in Hermione's face; 'James Potter didn't seem like someone who'd stutter, quite confident, he seemed, and argument? Weren't they supposed to be in love? Get married, have kids, well have Harry anyway?'  
  
Her musings were disrupted by laughter, followed by Sirius' voice, "Unless of course she ignores him completely and decide to come here herself..." and she turned to see Lily rolling her eyes at the messy-haired smiling boy and make her towards her.  
  
Stopping right in front of her Lily Evans' impatient expression changed into a welcoming one and Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of one of her best friends. "Anne Munchkin?" her voice was soft and clear, much like her own at times, "I'm Lily Evans, Dumbledore asked us," here she stopped to turn towards James who had just come to her side, "to give you your schedule when you awoke but I had to talk to one of the teachers so James was supposed to call me when you came down,"  
  
The change in the girl's voice and appearance as she spoke of James was obvious, her back was straighter and she refused to meet anyone's eye, instead just looking at that general direction while her voice grew harsher. It all told Hermione something quite unexpected; she greatly disliked the boy.  
  
Hermione took the paper from the girl's extended hand and thanked her kindly before looking down at it. No Potions with Slytherins? And she'd always thought that was tradition...  
  
* * *  
  
Having excused herself moments after she received her timetable Hermione now enjoyed the comfortable silence between Remus and herself. The boy had offered to walk her back to Gryffindor Tower, 'she didn't really know her way back'. It was Remus who broke the silence, thinking of the way Anne had left the table just after Lily had introduced herself he felt the need to tell her that, "Lily is really nice you know." It was a definite statement, said in a soft voice, "I know she sometimes seems a bit harsh, usually whenever James is around, but she's normally a very friendly girl..."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think anything bad of her, I imagine it must be a little stressing, being Head Girl, especially when there's some–"she searched for the correct word, thinking of her own relationship with Draco Malfoy, a slight frown came to her face at the comparison, "-animosity between the Head Girl and Boy."  
  
"Speaking of experience?"  
  
"Actually yes, I was Head Girl myself in Silverwood, only for a few weeks though as I transferred to Hogwarts." Remus' head cocked to the side as he showed interest and Hermione felt comfortable to go on, "Didn't really get along with the Head Boy myself, well that's the understatement of the century, we could hardly stand in the same room together..."  
  
Remus snorted lightly, "Just like Lily and James,"  
  
"No!" Remus raised his eyebrows at the girl's forceful protest and she blushed lightly before continuing in a much lower voice, "Not like them at all, believe me..."  
  
Sensing she didn't want to speak of that Remus decided to change the topic of conversation, "So, what's your favourite subject?" he cringed as he asked that, 'what's your favourite subject?' of all the mundane things to ask...  
  
He was pleasantly surprised though, when his question was answered with as much enthusiasm as he could detect in her voice, "Arithmancy; finding logic in something, that at first seems so unsystematic, as magic is just so satisfying! And Charms, when you've past the memorizing faze and you get into understanding them and maybe even creating or perfecting a few charms it's just... Like in Potions you know? Everything makes sense, there's reason to everything and you can invent or mix different potions to get them to do so many things, from a simple 'Sleeping Draught' to something like the 'Polyjuice Potion', and to such a level of accuracy too!"  
  
Hermione would've gone on, she still had to tell him the beauty of Transfiguration, Herbology and its medicines, so much more to tell about the wonderful order of Potions and Arithmancy, but as she noticed the corners of his lips tugging upwards she couldn't help but feel like a small child, ranting on about something or other, she calmed herself a little and smiled before adding, "And Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course!"  
  
The light in his eyes, so bright watching her enthusiasm grew brighter still, "Now that would probably be my favourite, there's no denying that its useful, or will definitely be someday, and the number of curses and counter-curses that exist is just amazing. Think about the contradiction of the Wizarding world; so many dark arts spells created for power and dominance and yet a number, almost as large, of counter-curses to undo, or at least help undo and protect from, them!"  
  
He stopped, almost as if to catch his breath, before going on in a contemplative manner, "See, that's a difference between the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds; the results of most arms created in the Muggle world can't really be undone, protected against or have their results changed..."  
  
Hermione stopped to review Remus' comment before sighing, "True, but then again anywhere, there are always things that can't be changed."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry, not only for the delay (I had promised myself I'd have had this finished by last weekend, the latest) but also for the fact that there were so many other things that were supposed to happen in this chapter; I just get a bit carried away with small moments and when I realise it, it's too late, other things (more relevant to the plot) will have to be put on the next chapter.  
  
And I still have to think of a title too! Embarrassing really; someone who intents to write a long story and can't even come up with the title (sure is very encouraging...) I just hate clichéd titles so for now it'll remain untitled until I can come up with something good.  
  
Stupid trivia- There was this brand of ice cream here in Brazil called "Sem- Nome" [Nameless] because they had been sued for having a name that was too similar to another ice-cream company, and this 'Nameless idea' was a great hit for a while... (Too bad it didn't last, it was such good ice cream too...)  
  
dancingwithnopants- LOVE YOUR NAME! And thanks!  
  
Lanna-I'm really glad you like it! 


	6. A Death Eater in the Class

Laying in bed, Hermione stared at the dark red canopy above her. Not that she was really paying attention to the rich fabric, she was instead, worrying about the day she had and the next one to come. 'Well, Ron always did say I think too much...'  
  
When they had reached the common room after lunch, Hermione had told Remus that she needed to study, which wasn't really a lie considering that she did study (the lie inched towards the 'needed' part), even if not for long. The interruption to her studies, however, was not her own choice but rather the ill-timed knock on her door. Hermione frowned as she heard it, not only because of the interruption but mostly because she'd never seen roommates who knocked, not when it was their room too, and especially not when she was used to sharing a dorm with Lavender and Parvati.  
  
As the door slowly opened, Hermione realised the reason for the knock, it wasn't one of her roommates (new or old) but the Head Girl whose head was just peeking in through the small slit made by the open door. With a brilliant smile Lily Evans asked if she was interrupting.  
  
After a quick and awkward exchange of smiles Hermione and Lily were both found sitting on Hermione's bed and talking. It wasn't any deep sort of conversation but what started out as a competition self-consciousness dissolved into an easy flowing exchange where both parties discovered they had quite a bit in common.  
  
'Even more than she knows' thought Hermione as she heard Lily talk of her past as a muggle. To prevent any possible slips in this area Hermione told Lily that before joining Silverwood Conservatory she had gone to a Muggle pre-school. She personally thought it had been very smart of her to say that, it'd explain her knowledge of Muggles and any other possible blunder there might have been.  
  
Hermione was honestly surprised at Lily's determination to succeed in life, then again the same trait could be seen in Harry, he just tended to focus it in areas other than academia. And of course, some of the conversation, if not most of it, did revolve around their school work and Lily was impressed with Anne's intelligence and how advanced she seemed to be already.  
  
"I don't really know what could have possibly possessed Dumbledore to chose him as Head Boy. Not that I don't trust Professor Dumbledore entirely, I do! It's just that it's so obvious that we don't get along and the year has only just started and already things aren't exactly going perfectly well..."  
  
Hermione was also impressed with just how much Lily disliked James. She didn't exactly hate the boy, no that was too strong a word but she did have an intense aversion to the Quidditch player.  
  
How this was supposed to lead to love she didn't know. Then again she had once heard that "the opposite of love was not hate but indifference" and if that was the case, well then Lily certainly wasn't indifferent to the Head Boy. She had already mentioned him a number of times making Hermione think that a relationship between them would be quite hopeless, but it had to happen.  
  
"I think Dumbledore knows what he's doing, he does most of the time..." Not giving Lily any time to ask her how could she know that since she'd just got there Hermione tried to find something positive she could say about the Boy she hardly knew, "Besides, don't you think he's handsome? James, I mean."  
  
Oh great. She'd just acted like some Parvati/Lavender aspirant. And apparently Lily thought so too because she frowned slightly as if a little disappointed with the girl she thought she had connected so well with. It was at that moment that Lily said it was "perhaps a little too late" and "they had "classes in the morning." And with a "Sleep well" she left to the place Hermione still resented for not being her room.  
  
Lily was right though. They did have classes in the morning and lying around and staring at the bed's canopy would only make her day tomorrow worse. Her last thoughts before being taken by sleep revolved around a simple sentence "...the year has only just started..." she wondered if she should consider herself a year older when her birthday came in three days.  
  
* * *  
  
Waking up as early as usual, Hermione managed to avoid most of those she wished to and ended up eating breakfast next to a 6th year Gryffindor named Emmeline Vance and Hermione thought she vaguely recognized the name. Shrugging it off, she had a nice conversation with the young girl who assured Hermione that she would one day become an auror. Smiling at the girl's determination Hermione was surprised to find Remus Lupin taking his seat beside her.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
He seemed to be feeling much better this morning. He looked it too. Aside from the obvious traits of sleep, that seemed to attack every teenage boy unless they've had at least 14 hours of sleep, he looked in much better health and Hermione wondered if the recovery after a transformation was easier when (or now that) he was younger.  
  
"Good morning. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they'll be doing their usual routine of showing up three minutes before lessons, shoving anything they can get their hands on down their throats and rushing before they're late to classes. And surprisingly succeeding in both arriving in time and keeping their food down. And Lily was having breakfast in her room, I think she was getting a it of studying before classes, said something about arising competition. Think she was talking about you."  
  
The last sentence he said with a small grin towards Anne as he teasingly shoved her with his elbow. Hermione could have killed herself for blushing, this was Professor Lupin, and besides he was only teasing her.  
  
* * *  
  
'That's right, no potions with the Slytherins' Hermione thought to her self as she entered her third lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, 'now I just have to endure Charms, Herbology...' she looked around as she stepped into the room '... and, oh joy, Defence Against the Dark Arts.'  
  
Nevertheless, Hermione was quite enthusiastic towards all of her lessons so far. It felt great to be in control again, to be in a familiar environment. And in the classroom she was most definitely in control. Things weren't very different in this decade, there were still those students who slept during class, those who chatted and those few ones who actually paid attention. And again, Hermione raised her hand to every question and, being a new student, was often called upon earning her house 15 points by the end of her first two classes.  
  
She could tell Lily was a bit jealous even if she tried acting as if nothing was wrong. 'Then again,' thought Hermione 'if some Anne girl, ex- Head Girl showed up in my class and answered every question I'd be intimidated too.' Lily still never acted less than nice towards her and she was grateful for it.  
  
Hermione was also surprised with the Marauders. No matter what Lily had said, she could definitely understand why Dumbledore had made James the Head Boy. Both he and Sirius were very smart. They didn't exactly know the answer to most questions but Hermione knew that was lack of study, when a question required actual application of knowledge a quick understanding of new concepts they were both among the top of the class. Remus was another story. He was obviously a very studious and well-read boy who had no problems answering most types of questions and while he did seem very smart and did manage good grades, it was also clear that his talent didn't really lie in any of the two subjects they'd had so far. It was clear he worked really hard for his grades.  
  
Of all of them, Peter was the one who stood out more. That was because of the curious fact that a boy who walked around surrounded by those high- achievers (or in Sirius' case capable of high achievement but too lazy for it) could be such a mediocre student himself. He was always cheerful though, and avoided as much as possible any discussions about grades or schoolwork in general, unless this happened to be about some future test or work they'd have to do.  
  
Taking a seat next to Lily and Frank, Hermione looked around the class once more, this time carefully studying the students she had shared her first two classes with but hadn't really paid much attention too. Towards the back of the room there were two slytherin boys slouching on their stools, on the table beside theirs were three girls, also in slytherin talking animatedly to each other, from time to time one of them would strain her neck to look at a fellow classmate. Beside her own table were the McKinnon twins, Laura flirting shamelessly with Sirius who sat in front of them with a wide grin next to a reading Remus. In front of her sat James who was talking energetically to an animated Peter, and in front of them sat two slytherin boys and a slytherin girl, who Lily kept quietly muttering about for having 'stolen' their front seat.  
  
The girl and one of the boys were talking quietly while he second boy kept mostly to himself. He had black hair that reached just about the middle of his ears. Having his back to her, Hermione couldn't really see his face but she could see that the back of his neck was very pale. She didn't remember his faces from other class, not that she had paid any attention to them before, the again she wouldn't really have noticed him even if she had been paying attention, he was very quiet and she didn't recall seeing him talk at all in class, much less answer any questions.  
  
At that moment the teacher walked into the room and if his face hadn't looked so tired and friendly Hermione would have been offended by his lack of punctuality.  
  
She recognized him as Mr. Boron, Boris Boron, the tall and gangly professor who often sat next to Mrs. Munchkin during meals. She knew he was the current head of Hufflepuff and would soon hand his title down to Madam Hooch, who Hermione hadn't yet seen, with the exception of meals, and thankfully wouldn't have to see; she had a bit of a flying fear, not that she'd ever told anyone.  
  
Mr. Boron had thick glasses that reminded her of her 'aunt's ' glasses except that where his were small and round, Mrs. Munchkin's were large and squared. He was holding a large pie of books and Hermione noticed that very few students had actually noticed his presence. She smiled as she saw that Remus was about to stand up to help the professor with what seemed like heavy books when Mr. Boron managed to place them on his desk with a grateful smile towards his student for his good intentions.  
  
Sirius snorted lightly and slowly shook his head at his friend, who was currently rolling his eyes. Her attention was brought back to the teacher as he began to talk about the day's lesson plan and Hermione noticed, with a bit of pity, the trouble he had in keeping the class attentive.  
  
As the lesson went on Hermione watched Remus' enthusiasm, it wasn't very obvious, not nearly as obvious as she had been during her first year when she couldn't stop herself from bouncing on her seat to answer every possible question. He did seem more into it than he had in their previous lessons. Because of her small observation of her classmates at the beginning of the lesson Hermione now could not help but notice that the black-haired boy in the front seat often raised his hand as well, though he hadn't been called on yet.  
  
Apparently he either didn't mind it or wasn't very surprised that Mr. Boron never asked him to answer.  
  
* * *  
  
He just loved teaching. Knowing that he was the one filling those innocent minds with all the knowledge his own teacher had passed down to him... well, it was an indescribable feeling. It was both thrilling and empowering, an exhilarating feeling he could only have when teaching.  
  
So he had a little problem getting his enthusiasm through. It's not like those 'Innocent minds' were quite so innocent these days, they were probably still empty though. He'd heard of love/hate relationships but never associated to something like teaching. For, he hated teaching. It was frustrating. He was standing right in front of them, explaining, discussing, instructing, educating, passing down all that wonderful information he had worked so hard to learn himself... And most of them stared blankly at him, that is, when they bothered to look his way.  
  
But Boris Boron was not going to give up. He knew there were some few deserving students who earned, no craved, knowledge. His eyes beamed with pride at Lily Evans, whose grades were never below 98%. He could tell that the new girl was heading the same way, he was amazed by how much she already knew but was especially surprised by how much more she wanted to know.  
  
And then there was Remus Lupin. His personal favourite. The boy who he connected to. He didn't have what other professors called a star-pupil, but if he did, Remus would be it. His grades could sometimes even surpass Lily's, though sometimes the boy had some unfortunate and sudden drops (slight as they were) that kept his average just below the Head Girl's. But Boris knew that this was mostly because of his friends. Not to say they were bad influence, no, he thought with a small smile, they were good kids, not very disciplined but good kids nonetheless. But Remus, he was a hard working student who was genuinely interested in the subject. And would always put himself back on track after a one of these minor grades drop.  
  
There was another boy whose grade could rival both Lily's and Remus'. That boy was Severus Snape, a 7th year slytherin who always seemed to be by himself, even when he sat with the company of others. To be honest, Boris rarely noticed the boy. He would always sit quietly and take careful notes of the class. Boris knew he raised his hand to almost every question and although his answers were usually correct, he lacked the enthusiasm the others showed. He didn't know if this was a trait he showed towards everything or his class aloe but the boy would always speak in a low tone that would show his knowledge but no interest.  
  
That is why it was usually only later, when Boris Boron was correcting homeworks, and came across Severus' excellent grade, that he'd remember about the young boy who always held his hand up when a question was asked. He'd sometimes regret never paying any real attention to the kid, but that was only at night. During classes he'd get lost in Lily's intelligence, Remus' keenness and even Sirius' and James' jokes.  
  
* * *  
  
As Hermione answered another question with one of her brilliant answers a she saw, for the first time since she'd noticed him, the dark haired boy slowly turning to face her. She could hardly see his eyes as they were covered by his greasy black hair that fell over his face, almost reaching the tip of his nose as his face was tilted slightly downwards. His pale jaw was set and his lips were drawn to a thin line. Hermione had seen that face (and often in that exact expression) too many times not to recognize it. 'Could it be him, well obviously it could, he was their age. And it obviously WAS him.' Now of course Hermione knew that Professor Snape could, no would be here but it wasn't until then that she actually realised it. 'so much for cleverest witch in Hogwarts...'  
  
Hermione also knew that Snape was a reformed Death Eater and that in her time Dumbledore trusted him completely. But what about now? Was Snape a Death Eater right now? At the young age of seventeen? Probably. And Hermione was incredibly scared to know that she was sharing a class with a death eater. With someone who could kill. She knew he had been a death eater but it had never been so real when he was a professor who she knew was trusted by Dumbledore.  
  
She thought about Draco Malfoy. He was probably one too. And she had worked as Heads with him. But suspecting (even if it was a strong suspicion) was nothing like knowing.  
  
Slowly, with her eyes still on her ex-Professor, noting that he was now slightly puzzled, Hermione raised a shake hand.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Munchkin?"  
  
"Sir, could I please go to the school nurse, I'm afraid I'm not feeling very well..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
And with that worried and soft reply Hermione dashed out of the room, breathing a bit heavier than usual. 


	7. Cleaning Potions?

Disclaimer: All things belonging to the Harry Potter book belongs to J.K.R. All things unrecognisable are mine.

"So," began Sirius with a crooked smile as he turned to his friend who seemed to be the only one a bit put off with the teacher's tardiness, that is before he turned to look at Anne and noticed that she appeared to be equally. This only made his smile grow wider before he continued, "what do you think of our Mrs. Munchkin?"

Remus frowned in confusion and did not remove his eyes from the book while he answered, "well she's nice, I guess. A bit clumsy but a good teacher...' Sirius rolled at his poor ignorant friend before moving closer and speaking in what looked like a conspiratorial was, "I meant the younger, much cuter one who has only recently been staring at you..." Sirius laughed quietly as he noticed that that managed to get him to look away from his book, not that he had really seen if she was looking this way or not, he had been busy flirting with the lovely lady seated behind him.

Eyes quickly searching the room, Remus found that Anne was actually looking around the class, her eyes sweeping every corner, every face, some she would stop and look closer. It almost looked like she was reading a giant text before her eyes, he could tell she was studying her classmates, taking advantage of the fact they were unaware. He had done that many times himself. Anxiously he wondered if she had indeed been looking at him, like Sirius said, and if so, what had been going through her mind while she saw him there, with his head buried in a book, as it so often was.

Realising he still hadn't answered Sirius, he dragged his eyes away from her and shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant way, "Oh, she seems to be nice too, very smart, if the other lessons were any indication... And yes, I suppose she is much cuter than Mrs. Munchkin, the other Munchkin I mean... the teacher..."

Sirius knew his friend far too well to believe any of the indifference he tried to portray and of course, being the great friend he was, he could not miss the chance to humiliate his best friends of many years and when, with a huge smirk, he was about to say something, the door to the classroom opened and Mr. Boron walked in. The Boy Who Was Interrupted frowned, there was no use now, the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson was about to begin and when the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson began Remus forgot about anything that surrounded him.

---------------------------------------------

Remus knew that he wasn't the only one impressed with Anne, her intelligence was obvious and awe-inspiring. He had been amazed by her in their first lesson and this amazement only grew as he saw that she was this good in every subject they'd had so far. She'd constantly raise her hand and had not missed one question when called upon.

Right now she was dictating one of the many passages she seemed to have either memorized or understood so clearly she could explain it as well as a textbook. It was strange to think that the quite, quiet girl he had known so far was this outspoken, obviously sharp girl and as much as he enjoyed her shy smiles he knew that he preferred the bright girl he saw in classes.

Just as she had finished her answer her gaze became transfixed on a point in front of her and Remus witnessed the colour change in her face as she became paler by the second. As she left the room Remus couldn't help but wonder what had happened that would cause such change in the brown haired witch who had easily gained his respect in a few hours worth of lessons.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione leaned against the wall forcing herself to calm down. She knew she'd just done something really stupid. Knowing Snape (and with the way the Golden trio had kept an eye on him throughout the years she could definitely say she knew well, better than most at any rate) Hermione was aware that he was not going to let this go. He'd want to know why some strange girl he had never seen before had that reaction to him. And that confrontation was just the type of thing she had wanted to avoid with anyone, especially someone like Severus Snape.

Not really knowing what to do now that she was out of the classroom Hermione decided turn her lie into a truth and made her way to the Hospital Wing, knowing that lessons were almost over and would probably end before she actually got there. Proving her accurate estimation, the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang before she turned the corner that would lead her to Madam Pomfrey. Moving slowly, so as not to be the first to arrive and prove that she had not gone to the nurse, Hermione began making her way to the Gryffindor common room, glad for the small break before her next two lessons.

Just as she entered through the portrait she came face to face with Remus.

"We were just going to see you, are you feeling better already?" The explanation and following question both came from behind the teenage boy that had stopped in his tracks, with apparently, his lips stuck together with spell-o-tape. Tilting her head Hermione saw that Remus was being followed by Lily.

"Yes... much better, it was just a momentary dizziness, I think my pressure dropped, nothing serious..." – Hermione was interrupted by the opening of the door of the seventh year boys' dormitory, she could see Sirius, Peter and James walking out of it, "You're still there, thought you would've been there by now..." Sirius started, obviously directing this to Remus but James cut him short as he noticed Anne's presence. "You're already back, feeling better then?"

Saying something for the first time since Hermione had entered the portrait hole and seen him Remus answered for her, "Yes, she said her pressure just dropped a little..."

"Well that's good then, not good that your pressure dropped... I mean I wouldn't want to see you feel any sort of dizziness but just good in general that it wasn't anything more serious... you know, like those awful floos that are around now and..." Hermione fought hard to stop the scowl from her face as she heard Peter rant, and even though she was half successful she still knew that her expression wasn't an entirely pleasant one.

Once again James cut off one of his friends, demonstrating more tact than she would've given him credit for, then again, Harry had always been the one to change the subject whenever a full blown fight threatened to breakout between Ron and her. "Yes, well, I can understand how one would feel sick when faced with Snivellus, quite a sickening site, I'd say" With that he successfully managed to lighten the mood, for others at least. His word left Hermione frowning a bit, Snape's dislike towards anyone was quite obvious, especially towards both Sirius and Remus (as she had personally seen) but she never actually thought of them giving him any reason to do so. She dismissed it as a bit of teasing and decided that between friends anything could be said, it's not like she had never called anyone anything when talking to Ron and Harry. She did though notice that Lily also sported a frown on her face, though hers had obviously nothing to do with thought. With a loud irritated sigh she went back to her room, making sure she'd glared at James before turning her back.

------------------------------------------------------

There weren't many things that managed to catch Severus Snape's attention. He had seen more that most boys his age had and came out of these experiences with what most people would call a superiority complex, he personally thought that was just what inferior people would say.

Still, the new girl, someone who he would usually never even notice, succeeded in capturing his interest. He knew many people like that, people who forced you to notice them, who had some sort of pull, and he'd always thought he was rather immune to it. Usually, after taking the first notice and carefully categorizing them into their respective files in his mind he would pay them no further mind, unless of course he had a reason to review his mental notes or add something to them.

He could tell that she was smart; anyone could tell that she was smart. As sharp as the Head Girl, perhaps even more. And that was the main reason for his interest.

For many a year had he seen that worthless girl being first in all the classes. It wasn't jealousy, not really, Severus Snape had always thought himself above such petty feelings, besides he wasn't competing with her for grades, that was never his problem. He was to haughty for that, any small competition between them always had that condescending air about it that made it seem as though Severus was simply indulging Lily by looking at her as competition. No he was now past that foolish faze. He looked at her as an annoyance. She was the one who blemished his logical world; Mudbloods were not smart, weren't worthy of attention, they weren't supposed to naturally fascinate.

And so far no one had managed to neutralize this ingredient that ruined Severus' perfect concept. Until Anne Munchkin showed up at school. The Munchkins weren't really seen as a respectable family among the higher wizarding class. But they were nevertheless a long line of purebloods, even if that seemed to be accidental seeing as how Severus knew that many in that family have dated Muggles and Mudbloods. 'They were like those Weasleys, an unreactive and completely dispensable component to a perfect potion, still,' he considered, 'the Munchkins have somehow been able to create a beautiful mind, one that might,' Severus couldn't help thinking, 'give his view wizard kind (and its flaws) some much needed evidence.'

And so it was that Anne Munchkin became admirable in Severus Snape's mind, somehow, much to his chagrin Severus Snape had made her his heroine of sorts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"The door's open!"

Hermione shyly opened the door to the Head Girl's room as she heard Lily's consent to enter. Shortly after the redhead left Hermione was caught in a rather awkward silence with the Marauders (who weren't actually aware she thought of them as such since, as far as they knew, this secret little group, their names and adventures were a secret to all) before she excused herself to talk to Lily.

She had missed a class today after all, well not an entire class but half of it and Hermione Granger was not one to allow herself to miss half a lesson's worth of work. Especially when that work would put her mind off of her problems (what with being stuck in the past with people whose future she knew she could [and perhaps should] change and dealing with a possible Death Eater [two if she counted the possibility of Peter already being one] and the ever-growing feeling of yearning she felt when she thought of Harry, Ron and her family)

"I'm sorry Anne but Remus has my scrolls, he was a bit sick a while ago and has to catch up on many subjects and so he takes a few at a time, and Potions is his only bad subject so he keeps pushing it backwards, even though I tell him not to... and hanging around James Potter isn't helping at all, always up to something, never allowing the poor bloke to work..."

"That's okay Lily, thank you, I'll see if I can go to the library and catch up a bit." Hermione was never really one to interrupt but the girl had gone into a mumbling speech, which she couldn't quite make out and was probably not even meant for her ears.

"Why don't you ask Sirius where Remus is, maybe you two can work together, although by the looks of things earlier I don't really think you need it. I was going to ask you this before but how did you get so far ahead in the curriculum?" She couldn't be quite sure but it looked as though the taller girl was somewhat jealous, there didn't seem to be any ill intent or resent, just a natural feeling human protectiveness. Hermione thought it best not to say she had read ahead on her own and thought it best to appease her by telling her it was her old school's influence, "See my old school was much smaller so there were less people in the classes, particularly the advanced courses so it was much easier to speed things along as classes flowed a bit better..."

After appeasing Lily the smart little witch made her way towards the familiar territory where not too long ago (or perhaps way too far ahead) she had almost become one of the accessories. While walking down the halls she thought about her original plan, staying away from those she knew. It seemed like something much more sensible, not to mention easier, now that she found herself alone.

"Anne," swerving her head to the right Hermione sent an apologetic look at the librarian before making her way to the opposite direction and towards he boy that had called her name rather louder than he had intended.

"Remus, I was just looking for you," the sheepish look on his face was quickly wiped out as Hermione asked herself why she had said that, finally convincing herself she was just being polite and her real intent had been to stay as far away from anyone whose future she could change and to walk to the other side of the library, but then he had called her and she had to go towards him.

"Well I'm right here..." he had a small boyish smile now, "what do you need?"

"Um" she said "I – er – Sirius!"

He frowned, "you wanted to see if Sirius was with me, well no he-"

He was quickly interrupted by another less than eloquent statement, ""No! I mean--um--Lily?" She could talk, she knew she could actually form a coherent sentence... she was an articulate girl for Merlin's sake!

Remus tried again. "You just saw Lily and Sirius snogging and came hurrying here to tell me?" he now sounded vaguely amused and had an expression she wouldn't have connected with the Professor Lupin she knew.

She took a deep breath and organized her thoughts, cringing at how ridiculous she had sounded when what she wanted to say was so simple. "I wanted to borrow Lily's potions scrolls but she said you had them so Sirius told me you were here and I came to see if we could work together."

Hermione ignored his amused grin and overall brightening as she took a seat next to him, still wondering at her strange actions. They read in mostly silence for a while and as she answered some of his questions he wondered why she would need to study at all.

"... and Sirius was whining the whole way there..." How they had gone from discussing the properties of different types of flowers' stems in acidic substances to a story involving Sirius, a girl who fought kickboxing and finally the infirmary, Hermione had no idea.

They had been talking for quite a while and Hermione even shared a few of her stories with Harry and Ron (who for the moment were called John and Peter – she cringed at her own lack of creativity).

That smile she had come to appreciate was still on his face when a boy about her height with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came up behind him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was told to look for Anne Munchkin, 7th year Gryffindor, I'm assuming that's you..." he looked at Hermione waiting for confirmation and she nodded while Remus spoke, "What's wrong Edgar?"

Edgar Bones, 5th year Ravenclaw turn to look at Remus and gave a small sigh before answering "Just came from a prefect meeting, they just keep getting longer and longer! And I've still got a huge essay to finish... Anyway professor Dumbledore showed up and asked if anyone was on their way to the library and when I said I was he asked me to call Anne Munchkin to see him."

Remus chuckled slightly and even Hermione smiled, she knew that sometimes prefect meetings could tire her too, "Thanks um... Edgar, I'll just go there then..." The younger boy gave her a quick smile and a nod before he made his way towards the back of the library, grumbling that he had to find "that ugly Slytherin guy."

"I'll come with you," she had just stood and was packing her things when Remus started doing the same, "In trouble already are you? Now I guess that officially makes you a Gryffindor!" He was grinning at her and Hermione couldn't help thinking 'if he only knew the type of trouble that she had gotten into with Harry and Ron...'

"So any idea why Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you? Don't think there are any trolls to fight here..."

Soon they were standing beside the large Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Remus stopped right in front of her and there was a small rather awkward pause before he said his goodbye and told her he'd see her later. Making her way up after the Gargoyle moved aside Hermione asked herself what this could be about. It was obviously something to do with her... situation, though she wondered whether the news would be good or bad. 'Well, I'll soon find out,' were her thoughts as she came face to face with the Professor's cheerful eyes.

"Ah, Mrs. Munchkin, enjoying this Hogwarts so far?" Hermione smiled at the way he said 'this Hogwarts' which was actually a good way of putting it.

"Yes sir, but if you've found a way for me to go back... well you wouldn't find be objecting..." She couldn't and didn't even try to hide the hope in her voice and didn't know whether the Headmaster's answering chuckle was a good sign or not.

"Actually, that is more up to you then it is to me... After talking to Mr. Boron I have found the existence of a potion that could cause time-travelling, even if that is not its main purpose." Hermione was curious, her need to learn outgrowing the initial dread she felt when the Headmaster told her it was up to her.

"Like a side effect? I don't think I've ever heard of a potion with side effects like this... But what was the initial intent of the potion?" "We can't be quite sure yet but Mr. Boron suspects it was a self-cleaning potion that was developed centuries ago but that didn't really lat long because while the items were perfectly clean they would be clean in another time." The amused grin never left his face as he went on, "now this is a very complicated potion and because all records of it are so old, I'm afraid some pages with the ingredients and the instructions have been worn out so you'd have to experiment..."

"But wait sir, does Mr. Boron know about me?" Hermione couldn't help but be confused about this slight detail, it had been on her plans that no one else should know.

"Ah, no worries, I haven't told him, but that does raise a valid question," while Hermione frowned in worry at what could this question be the Professor's eyes were, as usually, twinkling, "who will make this potion?"

"I can do it sir, don't worry, I just need to read a bit about it and I can try!" Dumbledore didn't seem surprised that she had volunteered and was very confident that she could handle it but he knew he couldn't let her do it alone, "While I'm sure that is true Mrs. Munchkin I would prefer it if you didn't work by yourself since there will be a lot of experimentations going on a partner would not only help with safety but with speed as well."

The future Head Girl was just about to ask who when the Professor's eyes slid to a point behind her and his smile grew even larger, turning she realised that the door had opened, and that someone was quietly making their way in.

Her eyes widened.

"Sir, Edgar Bones said you wanted to see me...?"

Severus Snape sneered at her as he noticed her presence.

------------------------------------

A/N: Huge apologies!!!

Right, I guess there are just no excuses for how long that took... I'm just your average slacker and whenever I think I'm ready write I get lazy. Anyway I'm really sorry!!!

You'll notice that the small talk between Remus and Hermione is a complete rip off from a Draco/Hermione story (except that I can't remember the name, I've read it a while ago) that I thought was brilliant but if you own it or knows who does and are offended by it just tell me and I'll remove it since it's my stupid fault.

The thing is that when it comes to writing Hermione's and Remus' talks my mind just goes blank, I mean what gets them started in their conversations? They're not exactly friends (barely know each other so far) so it's really hard for me to get them closer, but I'll work on that.

HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!

And again sorry for the major delay!!!


	8. Several Potions Projects and Partners

Disclaimer: All things belonging to the Harry Potter book belong to J.K.R. All things unrecognisable are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------  
888888

Smile firmly in place, Dumbledore signalled for the dark haired youth to sit. Hermione, realising that in her anxiousness she was still standing herself, sat on one of the chairs that faced the professor's desk, Severus Snape taking the other.

The room was in silence, Severus looked at the professor. He could tell that Dumbledore was waiting for him to start.

He continued in silence. His eyes never wavered from the Headmaster's own blue ones.

Hermione watched while the two males stared at each other. Snape did not raise his chin or sneer, he did nothing that would seem challenging. Dumbledore still had a half smile on his face. The room was still in silence.

"Sir, why don't you tell us why we're here?" A set of black eyes turned to see her and a second later they were joined by the professor's twinkling ones. Severus silently scolded himself for being the first to look away, not that this had been a competition; he was above such plebeian acts.

"As I'm sure you are already aware of, being in the same class, Mr. Snape here is a very prominent Potions student," he then turned to the Severus, "Mrs. Munchkin is quite the connoisseur herself. I would like it if, as a personal favour to me, the two of you could work together on a rather ancient potion I am curious about."

The room's only female occupant bit her lips; that was hardly a plausible excuse. Snape would probably be full of questions, as she no doubt would've herself. But, much to her surprise, he nodded, eyes never shifting.

Severus knew when to ask questions. He could tell that the professor did not mean for him to know any information or he would have told him himself. He also knew, from personal experience, that there was no amount of questions that would convince this man of sharing any information he did not wish too. He hated to admit it but the older man was very smart, he knew that hidden under the smiling and gentle face was a scheming man who could have been sorted into Slytherin. Besides, he didn't want to seem too interested in this little project. He was now just waiting for the bombardment of questions that would probably come from the girl beside him.

Having only just known her, Severus felt he knew enough. She didn't keep her mouth shut and had to know everything about anything. Finally turning to look at her he wondered at her unexpected silence. He had always been suspicious, and after learning what people were really able to do, that particular characteristic only grew. Although his face showed no betrayal Severus wondered what Anne Munchkin knew about this 'special favour' that he didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
888888

"So I'll see you tomorrow after our last class, I'll meet you in the dungeons."

"Perhaps it's best for us to research the known ingredients first and then the unknown ones in the library before actually making it" Just the way he said it made Hermione flush. He raised one of his eyebrows and she was taken back to the time when she was faced with that exact expression by her Potions Professor. Once again his face hid his inner satisfaction.

"Right, library it is then?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
888888

After performing yet another cleaning charm on her robes, Hermione finally thought it was time to go to the Headmaster with her little problem, and, walking into her room, Hermione could see that once again Dumbledore did not fail her. At the foot of her bed sat a small trunk (much smaller than the one she had back in her own time) that opened to reveal a few sets of the schools standard robes as well as a few (she blushed) new underwear.

In truth, Hermione had wanted to talk to the headmaster about cloths for a while now but she hadn't, not only because she was embarrassed to admit that she had been wearing the same set for a few days, but especially because it would feel like admitting to the fact she might stay here for longer than she wished for. But after finding out she'd have to work with (and Merlin help her, depend on!) Severus Snape she finally came to terms with the fact that she'd probably stay there for a while longer.

Hermione changed into a new set and sighed with relief; it wasn't that her cleaning charms weren't effective but it just didn't feel the same as putting on a new, clean set of robes. A proof of that was the very fact that even Pureblood wizards (who had always had magic in their lives) preferred to periodically buy new sets as well as have them washed by the house-elves instead of the alternative of having the charm performed on them everyday.

She thought back to about half an hour ago when her feelings had been quite far from relief. After her meeting with Snape and the Headmaster, Hermione had uncharacteristically allowed herself to wallow in self-pity. But being Hermione Granger she permitted herself no more than a few minutes of decadence before she had, once again, the usual determinate glint in her eyes.

Yes, she had to work with Severus Snape and there was nothing she could do about it! Besides, she trusted Professor Dumbledore and was sure that he had his reasons for choosing him. And on another note, sitting here and staring at her shoes wouldn't help any! If Snape thought they should research first (and it made her quite angry at the superior way he had voiced it and especially at how much sense it actually made) well then why not start now and show him she wasn't quite so useless as he appeared to think?

And soon (quite characteristically) she found herself in the library only to run straight into an overloaded Remus who dropped his pile of heavy books.

Hermione had immediately started her frenetic apologies and proceeded to help him collect the large tomes but Remus looked at her and hesitated before asking, "Are you alright?"

The question made her stop, her previous determination and anger melting at his soft and cautious voice.

She took a while to answer him, keeping herself busy by dusting a particularly old volume and then fixing her skirt before she looked up to meet his eyes. Of course by then, he didn't need an answer.

She was nodding now, _yes I'm fine,_ but it was obvious to Remus that she wasn't, still though, having had only Sirius, James and Peter as true friends since being bitten (so, since a very young age) Remus was used to male pride, the type where if they didn't want to share then he'd give them some space. When confronted with a teary-eyed Anne Munchkin, Remus wasn't sure what to do. The girl seemed determined not to allow her tears to spill, perhaps he should ignore them for the sake of her poise, but he didn't want to ignore them. He settled then for something somewhere in between and nodded a little before leaning forward slightly to whisper, "I'm glad, if your ever not though, I'm always here" _to talk _– he was supposed to add, but the words didn't come out. She didn't seem to notice though and was already nodding, eyes glued to his shoes. She took a deep breath and when her eyes met his again her voice was sharper than the look in them, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" and with that she started for the door of the room she had only just entered, she turned back around, an honest smile on her face, "I'm okay now though…" and before leaving she bumped on a chair and then on Sirius who, with a leer set her right before she left.

"You know if all you're going to do is stare at her mate, I'm going to go for it myself." Remus' daze was broken by the amused voice of his best friend who had a wide smirk on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," was the clipped answer Sirius got before Remus placed his books on a nearby table. Moving swiftly he sat down and opened the first book, staring at the pages. Sirius still stood in his placed and watched, counting down in his head, as his friend turned to face him again and, with a much softer voice asked, "you won't though, will you?" This of course only made him smirk wider and Remus had to stop himself from throwing the heavy tome on his now laughing friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
888888

Now, in her clean robes and realising that she couldn't just go back to the library in search of the books she'd gone for in the first place, Hermione began the familiar satisfying task of writing her essays and finishing all homework.

Halfway through her charms assignment the door opened to allow the Marlene and Laura in, followed by Lily. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, which, by the looks of it, was greatly aggravating to Lily. "But how can you not Lily," were the words coming from Marlene while the head girl rolled her eyes, "I mean, granted he _is_ kind of big-headed but can you blame him?" Hermione needed to hear no more; they were obviously talking about the rather stylish, if conceited, head boy and she smiled softly as she kept to herself.

"Yes well it's easy for you to overlook his faults, _you _don't have to spend as much time with him as _I_ do" was the argumentative response she got, to which Laura wistfully sighed while her sister answered in an equal tone, "Well maybe _you_'ve gotten so used to seeing him this way that you won't see anything else. We'll ask an unbiased opinion," and she turned to Anne who was still working as she listened to the spat, "tell us Anne, as an _unprejudiced_ party," she emphasised the word 'unprejudiced with a pointed look at Lilly who scowled, "what do you think of our handsome Mr. Potter?"

And with a smile at Lily she said that "indeed he was very handsome" and "smart too, from what she'd gathered, being head boy and all…" She was very pleased with herself as the twins smiled too and, even if she was frowning slightly, Lily seemed to be thinking to herself. Finally she shrugged and turned to Marlene, "Fine, I'll let him miss the Heads' meeting this weekend, but I still think you shouldn't go to Hogsmeade with him," she then turned and left, leaving behind two giggling McKinnons and a frowning Hermione who was wondering what exactly had transpired.

---------------------------------------------------------  
888888

God, wouldn't they _ever_ stop giggling? During the few days that Hermione had spent here she had began to genuinely like the McKinnon twins. Even if they shared little in common they had been welcoming to her during her first day and had often tried to include her in their conversations so that she wouldn't feel left out. But ever since Lily consent the previous night they had not stopped the incessant giggling. After Lily's exit they had proceeded to pick out clothes for the date (which left Hermione wondering just how many clothes she would need for one date in Hogsmeade) and continued chattering well into the night.

With the prospects of meeting Snape later the only thing that made Hermione happy right now was the knowledge that she'd be sharing her potions class with the Hufflepuffs. She now sat beside Frank who was currently informing her of all the wonderful uses of Jellymol, a small plankton-like seaweed that wizards were only now experimenting with, and Hermione had to pretend she hadn't yet seen them in her Herbology curriculum.

By the end of her class, Hermione's good mood was restored. Now that she didn't have Professor Snape stalking around the room and breathing down her neck, Hermione remembered all the reasons why Potion was such a fascinating subject. If she were to be completely honest with herself, Hermione knew that Professor Snape was more knowledgeable than Professor Munchkin, there didn't seem to be a single topic, concept or even ingredient existent that the man didn't know at least an essays worth and yet, as a teacher Professor Munchkin was an enthusiast. Much like Professor Boron, Mona Munchkin seemed to love her profession as well as every one of her students, and Hermione noticed that the affection was returned, even by those who'd mock her, they didn't seem to do so in a malicious way but rather as a light teasing.

Having just been assigned her first large project of the term, Hermione was bubbling with excitement and had already made plans to meet Frank to discuss their project during lunch, she was sure that they could work with his passion for Herbology and use it for their potions assignment.

Moving on to her DADA lesson, Hermione looked forward to another enthusiastic lecture that she was certain to enjoy. As she entered, her eyes immediately began to seep the room and soon she found herself staring into the eyes of Severus Snape who was sitting next Dorcas Meadowes, a quiet girl who always seemed to be pensive and who Hermione vaguely recalled as the girl who apologized to Emmeline Vance after tripping her in the hallway, now usually this would not warrant any recollection if not for the fact that Dorcas was a Slytherin while Emmeline was a muggleborn Gryffindor.

Her staring contest was broken as Remus and Lily slipped into the seats beside her and as she turned to see them she didn't noticed that Snape's eyes had lingered on her before he turned returning to the front of the room. Smiling as they sat, Hermione threw a quick glance at Sirius, Remus' usual partner in class, and found that he was sitting next to Pettigrew, smiling as the smaller boy chatted away. His eyes weren't on him though, but rather on the lanky boy sitting beside her.

"Not sitting with Black today?" Hermione turned to Remus, also wanting to know the answer to Lily's question. "No, he said he had to talk to Peter about something and that I should just sit here. Besides, if they'll be talking throughout the lesson I'd rather sit here with you two, to you know, work and… yep…" he finished rather awkwardly shuffling his parchments before writing the date on the top right corner. _September 18th. _Hermione wondered again if it mattered that her birthday was tomorrow and if she would be getting older when she was actually years behind. She also felt a tight squeeze in her chest knowing that she wouldn't be around Harry or Ron for her birthday, that she wouldn't be receiving an owl from her parents during breakfast and that tomorrow would come and no-one would know it was a special day for her.

----------------------------------------------  
888888

A/N: Right, I know it's been ages but these few months have been terrible for me, and (again) I should apologise if anyone's been waiting.

I know that nothing much happens in this chapter but it has just served to set smaller plot lines that are coming in the near future.

Big thanks to:

**An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin –** You were right, I did want to!

**hye em yes –** thanks, and I know about the dates thing (well I didn't when I started but I've been told after) I hadn't really thought of the exact dates when I began and I guess it was easier to think of it in a time not only closer to my own but one that would allow me to use easier numbers, being 17 and from 2007 makes it a lot easier to situate Hermione in time.

**Joots – **Thanks, I'm glad you like it (you have no idea how glad!!!)

**Astrea Von Hurston – **I'm afraid it wasn't very exciting this time… and thanks for the review!

**MutantJediBauer- **I kind of like Remus myself actually, (great name by the way!)

**Kitty**- took me a while didn't it? Oh well, hope you enjoy it.

And of course **Joann** who has not only sent numerous reviews but has also completely grasped the idea so far, yes poor Hermione…


End file.
